


Insecurities

by jolie46



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Insecurity, Jealous Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, and in love with Lena, and these idiots are in love, but i promise there's a happy ending, introspective kara danvers, kara is insecure, there's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie46/pseuds/jolie46
Summary: Kara Danvers is pretty aware that she's in love with Lena. She's also pretty aware that Lena is dating James, and that breaks her heart. Kara analyzes her own insecurities and realizes why she acts they way she does. This is an unexpected turn of events of 3x17 when Lena and Supergirl have to work together in order to defeat Reign.orKara is a very sad and mean puppy because Lena is dating James





	1. Chapter 1

_Insecurities_.

 

Kara had them. Contrary to what most people thought, being an alien didn’t make her invulnerable to them. Maybe it all started when she arrived to this planet. She remembered embarrassing Alex in front of her friends by gazing at birds since they didn’t have them back in Krypton. And that made her _odd_ for some reason. She realized that what others thought was stupid, birds were beautiful and so different from everything else. She learned to overcome some of these insecurities, but other ones remained with her as she grew up.

 

She had insecurities when it came to love, too. Let’s say that her past experiences weren’t very cooperative. Take James, for example. The photographer had an important impact on Kara’s life. It really sucked that the person she used to like and thought that he liked her back, started seeing someone else and by someone else she meant Lucy Lane. And Lucy was perfect, she had consider dating her in all honestly. But the feeling of not knowing if you really mean something to the other person or if you are just a distraction is what made her insecurities worse. She ended up dating James but realized that they hit it off better as friends. Mon-El was a whole other story, he really fucked her up. When she was about to confess her feelings for him, she found out he was dating Eve. Who does that? Who confesses their feelings and then goes to date other people? Not only that, but his lying about being the Prince of Daxam and all the arguments they had, only worsened her insecurities. That was what she really hated: being so naïve, opening up to then being disappointed once again. Maybe it was all her fault, she had considered it. Maybe it was not them who broke her heart but her expectations.

 

But then, there was Lena… the only one out of the three of them who she had a special connection with. She also had felt some sort of connection with James and Mon-El, but this was quite different. Deeper and unlike whatever she had ever felt before, words couldn’t really do it justice. It was as if it was fated. It was like the feeling of really knowing someone you have just met. This knowledge was different from what you may think; it was not knowing their favorite color or what they liked to do in their free time. That was just superficial. This was more than that.Kara wasn’t sure about the whole “soulmates” thing people talked about, but when she met Lena, that immediately changed. She was in love with Lena, it wasn’t just a silly crush. And, oh boy, the flirting was intense. The stares. The innuendos. The small touches. They were _more_ than friends. Both of them knew that but never said anything about it. At least that was how Kara felt. Mon-El was just a silly distraction from the big deal; it was what was stopping her from possibly ruining (or not) her friendship with Lena. She realized about these feeling late because when Kara found out Lena was going out with Jack Spheer, her former boyfriend, she could’t handle it. And then, in Christmas, she cried a little (more like a lot) when she found out that Lena might be into James. Yes, she encouraged it too. But what was she supposed to do? Tell her not to date him? _Friends_ don’t do that. And why would she tell her not to date him if that was what she really wanted? That was when Kara suspected that Lena didn’t reciprocate her feelings at all and her heart broke a little more. She was single, Lena was also single, it would have been perfect for them to slowly build a relationship from there. But nope. She goes after James Olsen. If someone really liked you, why would they do that? She couldn’t blame her either. She used to be with Mon-El too when her feelings were clearly towards Lena. That was one of her biggest regrets: ignoring her feelings for her best friend.

 

So being snappy at Lena wasn’t what she really wanted. It was the way Kara tried to protect herself. She wanted Lena to stay away from her. She didn’t want to hear about her silly crush on James, she didn’t want to hear about their dates or how good of a kisser he was. The reporter really couldn’t handle something like that, she didn’t want to hear that from someone she _loved_. She was quite relieved when Alex told her that J’onn was the one who had actually gone through Lena’s ranting about kissing James. She fake laughed at that, and then, when Alex fell asleep, she cried again. Kara felt something she thought she had felt before, but this time it was so intense that it made her sick to her stomach. And that was her heart breaking. So when she decided to distance herself, it was for her own good. And she knew that it wasn’t Lena’s fault. It was completely her fault for feeling like this, but it still hurt.

 

She had grown used to seeing them interact in the office when Lena dropped by but she never had to witness any gross PDA between them. They really kept in on the low. However, Lena continuous flirting with her hadn’t come to a stop which was confusing to her. And at this point, Kara wasn’t up to playing any games. Kara, being a naturally naïve alien, was really bad at picking up on when someone was flirting with her. So imagine how obvious Lena had to be for her to realize what her best friend was doing. The reporter thought that maybe Lena was naturally flirty and she was like that with everyone. But surprise! She wasn’t. She wasn’t like that with Sam or with Alex and she would even dare to say that she wasn’t like that with James. Kara thought that she had her emotions at bay (spoiler alert: she really didn’t) so when Morgan Edge accused Lena of trying to kill him, she went on full protective girlfriend mode. And that day, when she almost lost her due to poisoning, it made her realize that Lena was so important to her and that she _needed_ to be at her side but, at the same time, it also hurt so much. The blonde was conflicted. There was a war in her mind between doing what her heart wanted or doing what was best for her. And she was also lying to herself, because what her heart wanted was the same thing that what was best for her: being with Lena. But James was in between and also Lena’s happiness. She couldn’t be that selfish.

 

Distancing herself wasn’t very hard. Both of them were having so much work, Lena had her dates with James, Supergirl was trying to save the world, so the weekly lunch dates, the movie nights and the daily calls and text messages were reduced significantly. Of course, Lena being Lena, tried to push her into going to lunch or at least getting some coffee but Kara was always quick with an excuse. She knew that Lena didn’t buy her excuses, but she couldn’t just tell her how she felt and ruin whatever the CEO was having with James, or possibly their friendship. And maybe she was hurting Lena this way, avoiding her and all, but this was also her way of protecting herself.

 

They didn’t saw each other for more than a month. Lena was always making sure that they still kept in touch, at least through text messages, because Kara was refusing to meet up with her. But their distance came to an end the night at Lena’s laboratory. The CEO was in great danger andthe thought of possibly losing Lena again was devastating. However, seeing her again, _alive_ , was relieving.

 

“Lena,” she said stepping closer to her boss. Her body craved to hug and kiss Lena, to let her know that she was safe and that she would never let anything bad happen to her. But she fought that urge. After all, Lena didn’t know who she really was. “Lena, the world-killers are coming, we have to get you somewhere sa—safe.”

 

And then she noticed where they were. She noticed Sam in a hospital bed and tried to get closer to her but some kind of invisible barrier was preventing her from doing so.

 

“What is this?” she asked confused and afraid. Why Lena hadn’t told her about this? Why keep it a secret? Did James know about this too? She felt hurt, again. And maybe she didn’t have the right to feel like that but it was not like she could control it.

 

“I was gonna tell you,” Lena stated with guilt.

 

“Tell me what?” the blonde snapped, turning around and facing her.

 

“About me,” Sam suddenly replied while getting up from the bed. She didn’t seem herself, her voice was different, her usual warm personality was gone.

 

“Sam?”

 

* * *

 

 

So after everything that happened that night, the DEO really needed answers. Kara _needed_ answers. Next day, they interrogated Lena. Kara was curious about what she had to say and nervous about spending time with her again. It had been a while and Lena didn’t fail to make her nervous. She was thankful that the CEO didn’t have super hearing because otherwise she would have heard Kara’s heart going crazy. Every time their eyes met, Kara felt a chain of events happening in her body.

 

“Where should I begin?” 

 

“How long has this been going on?” Kara didn’t lose time and asked her right away.

 

“Three weeks.”

 

“And what exactly have you been doing with Sam… for weeks?” she inquired with a stern voice. It was not only that she was snappy because of Lena’s newest secret but it was also her own frustration at how she felt about Lena, about who the CEO was dating, about her own insecurities.

 

After Lena explained how she came to the conclusion that Sam and Reign were the same person and her discoveries about it, Kara found out that Lena had been using Kryptonite to retain Reign at the laboratory. That didn’t set well with Kara. Even though, deep down, she knew that it made sense that Lena had Kryptonite, she felt betrayed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is this what it is like when humans exercise?” Kara wondered breathlessly as they walked around the Dark Valley. “This is terrible! Why would you ever exercise?”

 

“One foot in front of the other,” Alex remarked.

 

“It is fine… it is not worse than light kryptonite poisoning,” the superhero snarked making Lena abruptly stop. She was mad and being snarky was her defense mechanism. Yes, she was being a jackass too but she couldn’t be the usual adorable Kara Danvers right now.

 

“C’mon, there is too much at stake for you to still be mad at me,” the CEO reasoned.

 

“I said we would work together, never said it would be sunshine and rainbows.”

 

“Great, because we are lacking on sunshine right now,” Lena sarcastically replied. “What I did wasn’t personal.”

 

“You had a stash of ‘kills Kryptonians’, Lena. It is personal,” the agent pointed out. She was thankful that her sister was helping her out in this one.

 

“I would never use it for that, you know that,” the green-eyed woman said almost offendedly and definitely hurt by that.

 

“I thought I knew everything I needed to know, but you have secrets. It changes things,” the blonde explained. Of course it changed things, especially for Kara. Lena, whom she had a unexplainable connection with, had disappointed her. The Kryptonite issue was only a small part of it, more of a cover up. It changed things because Lena was with James now and because that hurt even more than Kryptonite. And it saddened her that she wasn’t able to _just_ be her friend.

 

“Oh right, you don’t like secrets.”

 

“Nope, I don’t,” she quickly answered.

 

“Good,” Lena clenched her jaw. “What is your real name?” Well, shit. This was a big issue. Did she want to tell Lena she was Supergirl? Of course she did. Was she allowed to? Definitely not. She had only shared this secret with two people: Winn, because of the excitement and rush of adrenaline she was feeling, and Lucy Lane, because it was out of necessity to save Alex. James found out because Clark told him, Alex told Maggie and even Cat found out (or not) on her own. And she knew that a way of protecting Lena was by not telling her who she was. It really pained her the whole situation. She was quite surprised that Lena hadn’t figured it out yet since Kara was not the best liar either. However, faced with this question, Kara hesitated. Maybe it was time Lena knew. The blonde felt Alex glare on her, the one she had practiced over the years to tell Kara to shut up. That didn’t stop her.

 

“My name is Kara Zor-El,” she said confidently. Lena was definitely not expecting an answer. Kara noticed Lena narrowing her eyes looking back and forth between Alex and Supergirl. She heard her best friend’s heart going like crazy and her eyes welling up with almost unnoticeable tears. Lena had finally joint the dots.

 

“K-Kara Danvers?”


	2. Chapter 2

“K-Kara Danvers?” she stammered, still overwhelmed by the new information. How Lena was so unaware of her secret identity was a mystery to the superhero. Kara ‘ _I flew here on a bus_ ’ was not great at hiding it either, especially to her best friend.

 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I didn’t tell you befo—” a strange noise stopped all of them in their tracks. A ghost kind of demon appeared right in front of them but quickly disappeared when Alex threw a stake to it. “That’s a Kryptonian demon, I’ve seen them before. That’s where they went, we are running out of time.”

 

“I think I’ve seen an entrance over there,” Alex pointed out. It pained Kara that she couldn’t finish the conversation, but right now, their lives were in risk. She looked over at Lena, letting her know that they would talk later. She needed to explain herself. After a short walk, they heard whimpers coming from somewhere nearby. They found Julia lying under a tree and while the superhero and the agent tried to bring her back to consciousness, Lena spotted Sam. She was lying next to another tree, shivering and repeating ‘ _I kill them_ ’ over and over. The three of them tried to help her go back to her body and figure out where the world killers were, but at some point, the brunette felt so overwhelmed that Reign ended up taking control over her body. And that was when Reign didn’t hesitate and grabbed Lena by the neck, easily lifting her up from the floor.

 

“Let her go!” Kara was quickly to react. Why did Lena always find herself in these life-or-death situations? She knew how powerful Reign was and she knew that the Dark Valley bit, if you got hurt there, then you got hurt in real life.

 

“I’ll break her neck,” Reign barked. Seeing Lena so helpless and not being able to help her was destroying Kara. She _needed_ Lena to be safe. She had faced so many death situations already and Kara felt powerless because Reign was indeed stronger.

 

“Take me,” Kara pleaded desperately. “Take me instead.”

 

“You, you are nothing. You’ve always been nothing. Only one of equal strength can defeat me. You are like a driftwood in the face of a hurricane,” the brunette held Lena tighter in order to kill her.

 

“No!” the blonde shouted. Suddenly, Lena vanished and so did Alex and Supergirl. And then they were back in the DEO. Kara felt relieved. “It worked?”

 

“Like a charm,” Mon-El replied. They were safe.

 

“You should rest some more,” J’onn recommended but Kara had work to do.

 

“Since when has that ever stopped me?” as she got up to leave, Lena stopped them.

 

“Hey, hey, what about me?”

 

Kara couldn’t quite decipher the look in her best friend’s face when they met eyes. She felt every bone in her body begging her to go and hug Lena, but time was running out.

 

“Help Brainy,” the superhero suggested. Lena had already risked so much by wanting to tag along to the Dark Valley, she wouldn’t let her expose herself to more dangerous situations.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After everyone was gone and the superhero was back home, she felt terribly worried. She hadn’t seen Lena and she knew that they had to talk. At the same time, she also knew that Lena was still overwhelmed by this new information and she didn’t want to bother her. Kara knew that Lena was going to be mad at her. She needed to let her know why she hadn’t told her that before. Despite the debate in her head, the concern for the girl was major so she decided to make some calls.

 

“James, hey.”

 

“ _Kara, is everything alright?_ ” he asked sensing distress in the superhero’s voice.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I, uh, I was wondering if you talked to Lena and if you know, uh, how she is doing. I haven’t really seen her since we left the DEO and I don’t know if she was alright. You know that Reign tried to kill her and all,” the blonde clarified.

 

“ _Yeah, I actually called her earlier today because I wanted to talk to her but she told me she was too tired,_ ” he said disappointed. “ _I insisted but it seemed like she was really exhausted.”_

 

“Oh… well, yeah, I mean, it is understandable. It was a rough day for everyone.”

 

_“Kara?”_

 

“Yes, James?”

 

“ _Why are you calling me and not her?_ ” Well shit. Kara always sensed that James knew something _(he did)_. He wasn’t stupid and he had known Kara for years. He could tell how Kara looked like when she was into someone, he knew how nervous she could get, he had the first-hand experience of it all. So he had probably noticed that the way Kara acted around Lena wasn’t very friendly-like.

 

“Uh, well, you know, it was a tough day, I didn’t want to bother her. I figured you probably knew if she was okay since you guys are dating. I was just worried,” Kara sighed as she explained.

 

“ _I understand. Get some rest you too, Kara._ ”

 

“Yeah, I should. Thanks.”

 

Kara didn’t plan to get any rest. Making sure Lena was fine was her top priority. So there she was, getting out of the big window in her living room in order to pay a visit to her beloved Lena. However, a few knocks on her door, made her get immediately back inside. Using her X-Ray vision, she caught sight of Alex, who was impatiently waiting outside. Her sister was pissed and Kara knew she was here to have a little talk about a little something that occurred earlier.

 

“Kara, open up! I know you are in there,” she heard the agent yell. Kara quickly opened the door to let her in, not wanting to upset her sister even more. “Why the fuck are you still wearing your Supergirl suit?”

 

“My what?” Of course. She hadn’t changed. Silly her. “Oh, yeah, I was about to change. I got distracted with… uhm, with the news, yeah, the news,” she gave her sister that smile she had practiced over the years but that Alex Danvers was very aware of.

 

“Kara, the television is not even on, you are not good at lying,” she sighed and sat on the blonde’s sofa. “Why are you lying to me?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara softly apologized. “Are you mad at me for telling Lena today?”

 

“I’m not mad at you but what you did was reckless,” she asserted. “I realize it is your secret to tell but you know it is a very dangerous one. Besides, do you think telling Lena right there was the best way to do it?”

 

“No,” Kara guiltily admitted. “Not really. I just felt so tired of hiding and lying to her, you know? And she doesn’t deserve that. I care very deeply about her.”

 

“I know,” Alex replied knowingly. “Have you talked to her?”

 

“Nope. I don’t think she would want to see me at all,” she glanced down, wishing that her sister hadn’t noticed the tears forming in her eyes _(she had)_. “But I did talk to James. He said that she was tired and didn’t feel like seeing anyone.”

 

“And you were dressed like that because you were about to fly over to her apartment, am I right?” Kara gave her sister a sad guilty smile, she really was bad at lying.

 

“I just wanted to check on her.”

 

“And check her out too?” her sister raised an intimidating eyebrow. She was so seriously done with feeling personally victimized by eyebrows.

 

“What?” the superhero choked nervously and then proceeded to fake laugh. “Me? Checking her out? What are you talking about?”

 

“Do you think I haven’t noticed?” Kara stopped giggling. Well, this was about to get serious. “You look at her the way I looked at Maggie.”

 

“Am I that obvious then?” the reporter questioned shyly.

 

“Yes, you are,” the brunette snickered. “You love her, don’t you?” Kara just nodded. The thought of her feelings not being reciprocated and knowing that Lena was already happy with someone else crushed her soul. And moving on seemed such a hard task to do right now. How could she move on? How could you move on from the one you knew that was right for you?

 

“She’s with James though,” she wept, her voice completely breaking. And that was the cruel reality. “I have to forget about her. I don’t know how I’m going to do that Alex.”

 

Spending a whole hour crying while Alex tried to unsuccessfully comfort her, wasn’t what she had in mind for that night. However, she was glad that she talked to someone about it because it was making of Kara a real mess. Alex stayed that night but the blonde was not able to sleep. Her mind was racing and she couldn’t stop thinking of Lena. So as soon as she confirmed that her sister was completely asleep, Kara returned to her previous activity which was getting out of the window.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara loved starry nights. People who lived in big towns didn’t get to appreciate them often, but when you could easily fly away from the city lights, you saw them in a completely different way. More shiny, more real. Kara was amazed by them; she thought they were beautiful. Stars were just silver dots in a blue dark sky, so why were they so beautiful? Kara thought it might had to do with the story behind them, to know that you were gazing at something very real, distant, unfathomable, uncontrollable. The mere thought that some of them didn’t even exist anymore, but that we could still see their light on the night sky, was overwhelming. It was like looking back in time. And Kara, whom had actually been on space, could tell how beautiful they were. She couldn’t describe it because words wouldn’t do it justice. And it wasn’t a coincidence that they reminded her of Lena. She had never mentioned it to her, but Kara swore she saw galaxies in Lena’s eyes. 

 

Flying around the city so late at night was relaxing. Most people were asleep and the noises of the city were dampened, which made it perfect for Kara to just clear her head from time to time. Lena’s penthouse wasn’t that far. She had done this so many times that she could fly to her apartment with her eyes closed, not that she tried it _(yes, you guessed, she did try it)_. As she got closer, she started hearing the unmistakable soft beats of Lena’s heart. The sound was so familiar and it had unquestionably made it into Kara’s list of her favorite sounds. Sometimes, when she was stressed out or in a mood, she would tune in to listen to Lena’s heart in order to relax. And it worked.

 

The lights of Lena’s palatial home were turned off and by the beat of her heart and the soft breathes, she could tell that her boss was profoundly asleep. She slowly approached the large windows in Lena’s room and saw her peacefully lying in her immense bed, the moon’s light barely illuminating her face. Kara felt calm because she was safe. All she ever wanted to do was to protect her and love her and make her happy. She flied back to her own apartment feeling better but she knew that there was still a lot to do.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning wasn’t good at all. As soon as she found out that Reign had broken into Lena’s apartment, she rushed to her place. When she arrived, Alex, Winn and J’onn were already there. As soon as she entered the apartment, she observed Lena’s floor full of shattered glasses.

 

“Why would Reign go after Lena?” she wondered out loud. The blonde also wanted to know where Lena was. Alex had told her that she was talking to James outside and that she would be back soon. Every time she heard that Lena was with James, she felt a jab right in her heart. Who would have said that love could physically hurt so much?

 

“Well, Lena did imprison Reign and then, you know, experimented on her for a little bit,” Winn scoffed.

 

“But revenge isn’t Reign’s M.O.,” Kara reasoned.

 

“I agree,” J’onn said.

 

“You are right,” Lena agreed while setting foot in the room and James following closely behind. “Reign wasn’t looking for me. She was looking for Ruby.”

 

‘ _Oh Rao, she looks stunning,_ ’ Kara immediately thought. Lena was wearing a black tight dress and her hair in a ponytail. The superhero was speechless for a moment _(which always happened in the presence of Lena)_ , even her mouth was a little bit open from astonishment. Alex noticed Kara’s look and decided to do the talking.

 

“Is she…”

 

“Reign won't find her. Ruby's safe, I promise,” the CEO responded.

 

“And are _you_ okay?” Supergirl shyly inquired. She was not only referring to the whole Reign attack thing but also to her identity reveal. Lena gazed at her for a second and then looked down, breaking eye contact.

 

“Fine,” she coldly said. The superhero felt a sadness deep inside that not even her face could hide. She tuned everyone out and stared at Lena as she explained to her sister where Ruby was. She needed to figure out how to solve this. She didn’t want to be in bad terms with the person she loved. Kara considered telling Lena how she actually felt but she also thought of James, she didn’t want to be unfair to their relationship.

 

Everyone left the room; Alex went to find Ruby, J’onn and Winn back to the DEO and James to CatCo. It seemed like they knew that they had some talk to do. Kara didn’t move from her spot. Neither did Lena. They both knew that the superhero owed her an explanation and that they needed to fix their issues.

 

“So…” Kara breathed, eyeing Lena _(not that she hadn’t been staring at her for the past twenty minutes)_.

 

“So… Supergirl. Or should I call you Kara?” the green-eyed woman gibed as she sat on her beige sofa. Kara followed, leaving a distance between them that knew it wouldn’t make her best friend uncomfortable.

 

“Lena, please—”

 

“It’s purely out of curiosity,” Lena explained. “So, which one is it?”

 

“You know me Lena, you can call me Kara,” she sighed. 

 

“Do I though?” the blonde frowned, not understanding. “Do I really know you? Or do you have more secrets to tell?”

 

“Look, I understand you are mad at me but I’m here to explain,” Kara tried to get closer to Lena but she stood up, which broke her heart. She understood that she fucked up and that she deserved this but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

 

“I just want to know… is it because I’m a Luthor?” she asked with tears in her pretty green eyes. Kara could tell she was containing herself and she felt so horrible for hurting Lena like that.

 

“No,” Kara cried. “Just please come back here,” she softly pleaded, patting the empty spot next to her. “Let me explain, please.” Lena held her breath and followed the hero’s request, sitting next to her yet so far away.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“You know what is like to be judged,” Lena nodded. “You also know what is like to suffer from prejudice. Some people are against aliens, as you may know… and some of those people are incredibly dangerous. By telling those I love who I am, I put them at risk. I couldn’t live knowing something happened to you because of me,” Kara said teary eyed.

 

“Kara I—”

 

“No, wait,” the blonde interrupted and Lena understood that she still had more to explain. “One day, at CatCo, I got a call. Alex was kidnapped,” her voice started breaking. “She was held in a glass box and she was so close to dying, Lena. The kidnapper knew my real identity and used Alex to get to me. When we found her, the box was filled with water and sometimes I think that if we hadn’t been there on time, she…uh… s-she—”

 

“It’s okay Kara,” Lena consoled her. This was the first time Lena started the interaction by placing her hand in the superhero’s shoulder.

 

“I just… I don’t want that to happen again. And it’s not like I told everyone about me, I only told two people, outside of my family of course. And there’s also another thing…” the hero locked eyes with Lena before looking down back again. “You believed in Kara Danvers.”

 

“What do you mean?” the green-eyed woman asked in confusion, her perfect eyebrows furrowing.

 

“I felt that with you I could be just _me_. And this was selfish of me, but with you I was not this superhero, I was just Kara Danvers, a _normal person_ that still had problems outside of all this Supergirl world, you know?” Lena nodded in apprehension. “I could be vulnerable with you. You believed in me, Kara, not Supergirl.”

 

 

“I understand,” the CEO broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. “I know you had your reasons. I know it was to keep me safe and because you found a friend in me. But it still hurt me nonetheless. And I felt betrayed but I understand your reasons.”

 

“Yeah?” Lena gave her a smile. “Does this mean we are back to being, uh, friends?”

 

“Well, you were honest with me, and now I should be honest with you if we want this to move forward. James gave me some good advice and I believe that you should know that I found a way of creating Kryptonite.” Kara narrowed her eyes. She had been thinking about the whole Kryptonite matter since she found out about it. The hero knew that Lena would never hurt her with it but she was scared that it ended up in the wrong hands. And she was aware that her best friend was just desperately trying to help Sam and the Kryptonite was the only way of doing so. 

 

“Okay,” she simply said.

 

“Okay?” Lena tilted her head. It seemed like she was expecting another answer.

 

“Yeah, you understood my reasons from keeping my identity hidden from you and I understand your reasons for creating Kryptonite. I know it was never personal, I’m sorry I was a jerk to you,” Kara looked at her guiltily.

 

“You were kind of a jerk, that’s true,” Lena chuckled but quickly turned serious. “Can I, uhm, hug you?” she said hesitantly, almost shyly, which made Kara beam at her.

 

“You don’t have to ask,” and then Lena was engulfing her in a loving hug, wrapping her arms around her neck. She missed this, having the woman in her arms. She missed the flutter in her stomach at the feeling of Lena’s body pressed against hers. When they hugged, time stopped; no one and nothing around them was relevant anymore, only each other _(it sounded cheesy but it really felt like that)_. Kara loved hearing Lena’s heartbeat when they hugged, she loved how it pumped faster almost as if Kara made her nervous. It really had been a while since they last hugged. She had left that task to James Olsen, what a lucky guy.

 

“I missed this,” Lena whispered against Kara’s body. Her face was completely hidden in the crook of her neck, her warm lips slightly brushing against the bare skin, which was making Kara’s body tremble.

 

“Me too.”

 

“Want to hear something funny?” Lena asked, putting some distance between them so as to look at Kara’s face. “I thought you and Supergirl had a thing.”

 

“What?” Kara giggled at the thought. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Lena laughed and locked eyes with the blonde. “Silly me, huh?”

 

“Silly you,” Kara replied, losing herself in Lena’s eyes who were deeply gazing at hers. “Have I ever told you that your eyes look like galaxies?”

 

“No, you haven’t,” she grinned nervously.

 

“Huh?” the hero frowned. “Oh Rao, did I say that out loud?”

 

“Yes, indeed.” Kara literally face palmed herself while blushing in embarrassment, but Lena took hold of her hand. “How are they similar?”

 

“Nebulas,” the blonde replied after a few seconds. “Green nebulas. I remember seeing them before my pod entered the Phantom Zone, and they were the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. Well, second prettiest thing, but still. Your eyes remind me of them.”

 

“That was beautiful, Kara.”

 

“It is the truth,” the superhero gave her a small smile. “So, me and Supergirl huh?”

 

“Don’t laugh at me,” Lena said embarrassedly. “I have to admit that I was jealous.”

 

“Jealous?” she tilted her head. She noticed Lena looking fixedly at her lips and Kara didn’t even had time to think because Lena was suddenly kissing her, causing her brain to shut down. Her lips were warm and soft, just like she had imagined them _(which she did very often, if you were wondering)_ , but she hadn’t imagined how passionate and fiery they were. Kara lost herself in Lena’s touch, letting the butterflies take control of her whole body. If they had told her that kissing Lena felt this good, she would have done it sooner. And it was so different from her previous kisses; she finally knew what it was like to kiss someone who you are in love with. It was so fulfilling and pure. They kissed fervently, exploring each other for the first time, and after a few minutes, they broke apart in need for air. Kara was still in shock by the events. She wasn’t expecting that to happen _(not that she was complaining)_. But then, after a few seconds, she remembered James and felt extremely guilty. “James.”

 

“Well, that was not what I was expecting to hear,” Lena teased her. “Don’t worry, James and I are no longer together. We are just friends.”

 

“Just friends?” the blonde raised her eyebrow skeptically.

 

“Yes. I realized that some secrets only hurt other people. So I told him that I had feelings for someone else. He knew though,” she shrugged her shoulders. “He needs some time but he will be okay. It would be unfair to him to date me when I’m very into someone else. And I’ve been for a while now.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Well, for starters, you were with Mon-El,” Lena explained. “I did flirt. A lot. And you did too. But when you told me how great my chemistry with James was, I didn’t think you were interested.”

 

“I thought you liked him. And I thought you weren’t interested in me after that,” Kara frowned.

 

“Miscommunication,” both said at the same time.

 

“I liked you, I still do,” Lena smiled. “I just thought he was handsome. But he doesn’t compare to you.”

 

“I’m glad because I like you too. A lot.”

 

“To be fair, you were good at hiding your secret identity as Supergirl, but you were terrible at hiding that you liked me,” Lena informed her.

 

“Who said I was hiding it?” at that, Lena smiled and kissed her silly alien again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for vocabulary and grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. Anyways, thank you all for the kudos and commentaries, they meant a lot to me!!!


End file.
